Decision of Death
by Theiss SwitchBlades
Summary: Gen's death isn't what it appears to be. He has two choices: To return to his friends or continue to the afterlife. Terrible at summaries.


**This is sort of random Fanfic. No pairings and I do not own Kekkaishi. I am still a noob at Kekkaishi so sorry.**

* * *

Gen jerked up, looking around trying to figure out his surroundings. "Wh-where am I?" The young half-Ayakashi stuttered. He looked around the dark room he was in. The walls were a soothing gray color and the floor was carpeted. Gen was laying on a couch, more comfortable than any bed or mat he has ever slept on. A door creaked open and a small figure walked into the room.

"Sorry about waiting so long, but my occupation always keeps me a distance..." The voice was young, but it seemed wise and all knowing. "Who-who are you?" Gen growled, feeling uncomfortable. "I am Death." A young boy, no older than twelve, walked into Gen's line of sight. He had short spiky black hair, a skinny body, and piercing red eyes. Gen couldn't respond, this couldn't be the Grim Reaper or Death, or anyone for that matter. "Right..." Gen muttered, not believing the boy's words at all. "Yeah I know, not very intimidating but if I was intimidating I would scare the crap out of everyone..." The boy said.

"What happened?" Gen rubbed his forehead. "Well you died... well you died about a year ago." Death shrugged his shoulders. Gen glared at the boy or man or god... "Sorry, like I said my occupation keeps me away." Death apologized. "Plus, don't you feel good. Resting for a year must be relaxing." Death smiled. Gen shrugged his shoulders in response. He had to admit his body had no stress and he no longer carried knots. "So, this is what dead people do when they die?" Gen asked, he seemed confused at how pointless that would be. "Only for the first year, my process takes a lot out of you. Whether it be a small heart attack while you sleep or... lets just say a more torturous way... I don't want to disturb you with the details... let's just say people are fucked-up." Death sighed, looking down at the ground. Gen nodded and stared at Death.

"Well now what?" Gen asked the god. "Well now you have a decision. You can go to the afterlife or go back." Gen's eyes widened when Death said that. "Most people don't get this decision... only people who haven't lived their lives the way they wanted... mainly children, because they haven't lived much of their lives. Young love, because I'm sucker for it." Death grinned. "Well I'm not a child and I'm not in love." Gen rolled his eyes. "Boy, to me you are a child. Are you sure not in love?" Death teased. Gen rolled his eyes, not appreciating either of Death's statements.

"Though surprisingly people choose the afterlife more than returning back to Earth." Death explained. "Usually when someone decides to go back to Earth I put them in a different position. Like for example, a child runs in front of a bus. I will put the child a few seconds after the bus passes... now I know what you're thinking, but I know what I am doing..." Death grinned. "For your case you have to do the zombie thing, without 'the flesh eating, body parts falling off' part." Death explained and Gen nodded.

"BUT! Yes there is a but, I have to show you what the afterlife is like." Death said and put a hand on Gen's forehead. Gen seem to stiffen at Death's touch when the hand was place on the half-Ayakashi's forehead. Gen couldn't respond to what he saw. It was nothing he could imagine. Soon Death's ice cold hand left Gen's forehead. Gen's eyes refocused and he looked at Death. "Perfect, isn't it?" Death gave a toothy grin. Gen couldn't respond so he nodded. "So it's your choice. Would you like to go there or return to your home, your family, your friends..." Death looked at Gen quizzically.

"I want to return." Gen responded, Death smiled and nodded understandingly. "I respect you Gen, not many people make your choice. When you awake from the dead I will give you a little boost of strength to get through your grave." Death smiled. "Death?!" Gen called Death's name loudly. "Yes?" Death responded watching Gen. "Can you.. can you make me mortal?" Gen asked, shifting his eyes to the ground. "Don't you realize it Gen," Death asked. Gen raised his head to look at Death and shook his head. "You are a very special being Gen Shishio, and you are in control." Death smiled and Gen nodded his head sadly, but smiled. "Don't worry your spot in the afterlife will be kept for you." Those were the words Gen last heard from Death, before plummeting into darkness.

–

Gen burst through his grave. Like Death said, his body collapsed out of exhaustion. Before closing his eyes to rest and recover he smiled, "Thank you, Death."


End file.
